Drunken Stupor
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: KAMANOSUKE/KAKEI one-shot. Todos saben lo que el alcohol le hace a Yuri, inclusive Kakei-san. Pero el samurai no esperaba que el alcohol le hiciera tomar ventaja del sopor etílico que turbaba al pelirrojo.


_Otra pareja dispareja. Fue un reto pensar en como juntarlos XD. Kakei-san saca su lado pervertido._

_ADVERTENCIA: yaoi / non-con / lemon / one-shot _

_*no para menores de 18 años*_

* * *

Kakei-san no sabía cómo había terminado pasando el día con Kamanosuke. Ese chico alocado, obsesionado con Saizou y con matar. Cuando le informó a Yukimura que necesitaba ayuda para traer un lote de armamento y municiones que le había llegado por barco desde otro pueblo, se imaginaba que el señor de Ueda le pediría a Saziou o sasuke vayan con él; sin embargo, Sanada-san habíz dicho que los otros dos estaban ocupados y que el único disponible por el momento era Kamanosuke. A Kakei no le desagradaba el chico pero era muy molesto a veces, especialmente cuando Saizou se encontraba en la habitación, pero no tenía alternativa. Era un buen guerrero y eso era lo único que importaba. Así, después de prometerle a Kamanosuke un buen barril de sake a cambio de su ayuda, el chico accedió en acompañarlo.

El camino hasta el pueblo, que hicieron a caballo, fue entretenido, por lo menos para Kakei. Se la pasó hablando de sus armas, lo mucho que le gustaban, algunas historias de su pasado y sobre Saya. Aunque esto parecía aburrir al más joven, aún así no le pidió que se callara e incluso hizo algunos comentarios. Ya en el pueblo, fueron hasta el muelle y descargaron las cajas que contenían el armamento. Lo subieron todo en la carreta que trajeron con ellos y abandonaron el lugar.

"Oye, dónde está el sake que me prometiste viejo!" exclamó Yuri. Kakei-san se mostró un poco contrariado, no sabía como explicarle lo siguiente a kamanosuke. "Bueno, el barril iba a venir con las armas pero hablé con el capitán del barco y me dijo en el viaje enfrentaron turbulencia, el barril impactó contra la pared y se derramó todo el sake. Así que no hay nada" Yuri le miró molesto y comenzó a lanzar improperios contra el hombre al lado suyo. "Espera un momento. Yo soy un hombre de palabra. Ya es bastante tarde, así que iremos a la posada a dejar las cosas, pasaremos la noche aquí y mañana en la mañana saldremos rumbo a ueda. Al lado de la posada hay una taberna. Puedes tomar todo el sake que quieras ahí que yo voy a pagarlo. ¿qué dices?"

A yuri se le iluminó el rostro y expresó su alegría de forma muy vocal. Kakei-san se mostró divertido ante este cambio de ánimo. Luego de dejar las cosas y animales en la posada, se dirigieron al bar. Tomaron una mesa cerca a una esquina y Yuri ordenó algo de comer y 2 botellas de sake. Después de unas copas, la conversación entre ellos se volvió más fluida y agradable, natural, como si se tratase de 2 buenos amigos. Kakei se daba cuenta ahora por qué le gustaba tanto a jinpachi salir a tomar con yuri, el chico era muy divertido estando alcoholizado. Pasada una hora ya habían vaciado 5 botellas de sake y Yuri se mostraba bastante intoxicado, con las mejillas coloradas, mientras que Kakei, si bien estaba más alegre de lo normal, no estaba borracho. Otra vez era kakei quien hacía la mayor parte de la conversación. Yuri sólo reía o asentía con la cabeza, en algunas ocasiones comentaba algo pero nada más, aún tomando el sake que se le era ofrecido.

En un momento dado, 2 hombres muy fuertes y grandes se acercaron a su mesa.

"Oye viejo. Por qué no nos presentas a la señorita?, uh?" kakei se mostró un poco confundido al inicio, no entendiendo que se dirigían a él. Siguiendo la mirada de los hombres se dio cuenta de que se referían a kamanosuke. Si bien él usualmente le recalcaba al más joven cómo su comportamiento se parecía al de una mujer, tenía muy en claro que era un hombre. Mirándolo bien, se dio cuenta que el moño que usualmente sostenía el cabello del chico se había deshecho y su pelo corría suelto por sus hombros, dándole una apariencia más femenina. Kakei se quedó mirando, sin decir nada, al chico frente suyo… no, a la hermosa jovencita delante suyo, de largos cabellos rojos y ojos verdes como la esmeralda, gruesas y largas pestañas, boca pequeña y roja, con mejillas rosadas por el licor, sosteniendo un vaso frente suyo. "No soy una chica, imbécil!" berreó Yuri.

Esto sacó a Kakei de su trance y volteó a ver a los hombres confundidos y molestos que estaban a su lado. Antes de que empezara una pelea para la que no estaban preparados, kakei-san se levantó de la mesa, cogió en una mano 2 botellas de sake y en la otra el brazo de kamanosuke, levantándolo de su asiento "Lo siento muchachos, pero mi AMIGO y yo tenemos asuntos importantes que resolver. Con su permiso" Y Kakei salió del bar casi arrastrando a Yuri, quien visiblemente borracho, hablaba incoherencias muy bajito.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Yuri, kakei depositó al chico en la cama (estilo occidental, a este pueblo llegaban muchos forasteros) y las botellas de sake en una mesita. Yuri aún se movía pero estaba visiblemente borracho y al borde de quedarse dormido. Kakei no puedo evitar seguir mirándolo mientras tomaba otra copa de sake. Como sentía calor, el chico se había quitado, torpemente, el abrigo y el top que cubría su pecho –revelando que de verdad era un hombre. Aunque esto no incomodó a kakei como se lo hubiera imaginado- quejándose del calor que hacía y sin percatarse de la presencia del otro, luego se echó boca abajo en la cama.

Kakei no podía dejar de observar cada uno de sus movimientos. Hace mucho tiempo que no se había cogido a una mujer. Jinpachi lo había llevado a un prostíbulo cuando recién se conocieron pero ninguna de las chicas con las que estuvo se comparaba con el chico que estaba tirado en la cama. Su cabello rojo estaba esparcido sobre las sábanas oscuras y hacían resaltar aún más la palidez de su espalda desnuda. El pantalón hasta las rodillas que usaba Yuri, bajaba obscenamente hasta su cadera baja, dejando ver un poco de la raja que formaban sus nalgas. Kakei-san estaba hipnotizado, su cuerpo se movía solo, intoxicado por el alcohol.

Cerró con llave la puerta del cuarto, se deshizo de su polo y su pantalón y se sentó al costado del chico, sobre la cama. Aunque la cama se hundió por su peso, el chico no abrió los ojos, su respiración seguía siendo pausada. Colocó su mano callosa, de tanto manejar armas, sobre la espalda y recorrió toda la columna desde el cuello hasta la raja de las nalgas. Yuri tembló un poco bajo su toque pero no despertó. Kakei le miraba intensamente, y sin vacilar cogió con suavidad el pantalón y lo deslizó por debajo del cuerpo de Yuri hasta que cayó al suelo. El cuerpo desnudo se extendía frente suyo, sobre la cama de sábanas oscuras. Kakei respiró hondo, extasiado.

Se colocó encima de yuri sin aplastarlo ni tocando su cuerpo, con las rodillas a cada lado de la cintura del muchacho y las manos a cada lado de su tronco. Descendió el rostro hasta la parte superior de su espalda, aspirando el fragante olor de los cabellos rojos antes de besar la tierna piel. Va descendiendo por la espalda hasta la curvatura a la altura de la cintura, donde comienza el trasero, besando y lamiendo todo el trayecto. Yuri se mueve un poco pero no hace nada más. Kakei besa las nalgas-redondas y suaves- y pasa su lengua por la rajadura de las mismas, buscando y explorando con su lengua ese rincón hasta encontrar el orifico que esconden. Yuri comienza a respirar agitadamente, se mueve y emite unos sonidos indescifrables. Kakei halla el orificio e intenta invadirlo con la punta de su lengua, esto hace que Yuri abra los ojos. "Mnññ—qué?—ung!ññ- pasa" dice con una voz arrastrada, como si le costara hablar.

Kakei deja de molestar el ano del chico, se levanta y se acerca para hablarle al oído. "Silencio chico. No me distraigas" Yuri le mira pero con una mirada perdida, de borracho, como si en verdad no le viera. "Saizou?" exclama. Esto sorprende a Kakei, pero no le importa hacerse pasar por el ninja si eso permite que el chico se deje hacer. "Si, soy yo idiota. Tienes que terminarte esto, toma" Kakei le acerca a la boca la botella de sake y la inclina para que trague el líquido. Yuri mueve la cabeza y un poco cae en la cama. "N-no. Ya no más" Pero kakei no hace caso, se quiere asegurar que Yuri no le interrumpa más, así que le tapa la nariz con los dedos y le empuja el contenido de la botella por la boca. A Yuri no le queda de otra más que tomársela. Cuando se termina la botella, su cabeza se vuelve a recostar sobre el colchón y bota un poco de sake por la boca, el cual kakei lame con ahínco, al igual que los labios dulces antes de introducirle su lengua. Se aleja nuevamente. "Ahora no me interrumpas chiquillo".

Kakei descendió nuevamente hasta el trasero del chico y retomó lo que estaba haciendo. Separó las nalgas con sus manos callosas que rasparon un poco la delicada piel. Su lengua volvió a atacar el esfínter abriéndose paso a través de él con fuerza, humedeciendo la entrada. Yuri soltó un pequeño gemido que sólo logró que kakei asaltara el pequeño agujero con más fuerza. Al poco rato, retiró su lengua, cogió la otra botella de saque y se mojó dos dedos con el líquido. Metió primero un dedo, atravesando la rígida barrera del ano virgen (Jinpachi le había contado que una vez tomando con el chico, éste le había confesado que no había tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie, que a él no le importaban esas cosas, lo que al pirata le pareció muy gracioso). Yuri se quejó un poco pero no hizo nada más, así que Kakei introdujo un segundo dedo. Con esto Kamanosuke se irguió un poco de la cama y abrió los ojos, mirando a la nada y gimiendo de dolor. "N-no, duele, de-tente". Kakei lo echó de nuevo en la cama con su mano libre, sobándole la cabecita para tranquilizarlo como haría con un animalito. "Tranquilo Kamanosuke. Si te mueves te va a doler más. Aguanta un poco y todo pasará rápido" le dijo en tono sereno para apaciguar al jovencito. Éste movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa, dijo ok muy bajito y cerró los ojos.

Kakei entonces comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro y fuera del orificio, separándolos en el interior para abrir más el canal. Yuri se movía un poco y se mordía el labio inferior para aguantar el dolor como se le había indicado. "buen chico" le dijo el mayor, asaltando con más rapidez el ano con sus dedos. Cuando ingresó un tercer dedo, Yuri dejó salir quejido de su boca pero luego volvió a como estaba antes, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Kakei sentía como su propia erección crecía con cada estocada que daban sus dedos al cuerpo del chico y con los ruiditos que este hacía. "Está tan ajustado. Quiero hundirme ahí de una vez" Retiró sus dedos y se paró al lado de la cama.

El cuerpo y cara de Yuri se relajaron visiblemente ahora que ya no había nada violentándolo. Kakei cogió al muchachito por las caderas y bajó sus piernas de la cama. Como era una cama elevada, no como los futones japoneses, las piernas de yuri se encontraban en el suelo apoyadas en las rodillas (en posición de rezo) mientras que su torso y cabeza seguían recostados sobre el colchón, manteniendo esa posición sólo gracias a las manos fornidas cogiéndoles por las caderas.

Kakei se quedó ahí un momento, mirando el cuerpo del jovencito frente suyo. Aún podía detenerse, vestir a yuri y retirarse a su cuarto a dormir el resto de la noche. Nunca se imaginó que estaría en una situación semejante, y en especial con este joven sanguinario y molesto. Sin embargo su cuerpo le pedía otra cosa. Hace mucho que no tenía una criatura tan bella entre sus manos de esta manera. Sabía que el chico estaba ebrio pero su mente, intoxicada por el alcohol, sólo procesaba el hecho de que esta hermosa criatura se le estaba ofreciendo para que la tome. "Que piel tan suave, y su culo… qué redondas nalgas tiene este chico…joder".

Kakei se posicionó mejor detrás del chico, separó sus nalgas al máximo para ver mejor la entrada y colocó la punta de su pene ahí mismo. Había preparado y humedecido el canal así que esperaba que el chico no sintiera mucho dolor. Lentamente introdujo su miembro, pasando el esfínter que resguardaba la entrada y se oponía a la invasión. Logró meter todo el glande antes que Yuri se quejara de dolor. "Ah! N-no, duele, d-duele mucho…no ahí…. Por favor" La súplica tomó por sorpresa a kakei. Nunca había escuchado esas palabras en la boca del joven. Levantó la vista y vio los ojos verdes semiabiertos mirándole confundidos, perdidos y un poco humedecidos por unas lágrimas que purgaban por salir. Esto sólo bombeó más sangre al pene de kakei, que se endureció aún más dentro de Yuri.

"Cierra los ojos. Y no los abras hasta que te diga, todo habrá terminado cuando te diga que los abras nuevamente" Yuri cerró sus ojos y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas rosadas, pasando por el tatuaje azul. Kakei muy lentamente introdujo su pene hasta que la mitad estuvo dentro. El interior era caliente y muy apretado, haciendo la tarea muy dificultosa. Yuri seguía con los ojos cerrados pero pequeños sollozos podían ser escuchados. "parece que demasiado alcohol lo vuelve dócil y obediente, quién lo diría" pensaba kakei mientras retiraba nuevamente su miembro hasta que el glande era lo único aprisionado por el cuerpo de Yuri.

Otra vez volvió a introducir despacio su falo, esperando que el cuerpo bajo suyo se acomode a su tamaño, pero esta vez lo metió todo por completo. Yuri se quejó de dolor tan fuerte que Kakei estaba seguro que los de la habitación de al lado los habían escuchado, pero eso no le importó. Aún así Yuri no abrió los ojos, sin embargo más lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. "Tranquilo Kamanosuke, sólo relájate y aguanta un poco más" Yuri asintió con la cabeza. Kakei volvió a repetir el mismo proceso unas cuantas veces más hasta que todo pensamiento coherente comenzó a abandonarlo.

"Mierda! Se siente tan bien aquí dentro. Ya no aguanto más" pensó el samurái, tomando con fuerza la cintura del menor, clavándole sus cortas uñas inconscientemente, y embistiendo con dureza su culo hasta que la base de su pene y sus testículos chocaban ruidosamente contra las blancas nalgas de Kamanosuke. Los ojos de Yuri seguían cerrados pero sus manos apretaban las sábanas como si de ello dependiera su vida mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Los únicos ruidos que plagaban la habitación eran los gruñidos de placer y jadeos del samurái, los sollozos y gemidos de Yuri, el choque húmedo de 2 cuerpos uno contra otro y el rechinar de la cama con cada embestida que daba kakei y que hacía que el cuerpo de yuri golpeara el catre.

Ya cegado por la lujuria cogió violentamente con sus manos callosas y ásperas las delicadas caderas de Yuri y clavó sus uñas con fuerza para inmovilizarlo. Asegurado el agarre, arremetió con más violencia contra el cuerpo del menor, impalándose por completo dentro de él, e incrementando la velocidad de sus estocadas, gruñendo de placer. Yuri apretó más los ojos mientras gritaba de dolor pero sin poder evitar que algunos gemidos escaparan de su boca. "de verdad le gusta fuerte" pensó sin mucha coherencia Kakei, volviéndose a concentrar en joder el culito joven.

Unas arremetidas más y kakei se vino dentro del chico. Mientras terminaba de vaciarse por completo siguió meciendo su cuerpo contra el de yuri para disfrutar hasta el último momento. Cuando recuperó el aliento, el samurái salió con delicadeza del abusado culo y colocó el cuerpo cansado del chico sobre la cama, boca abajo. Kakei se levantó, se secó con unas toallas que encontró por ahí y se vistió rápidamente. Luego se acercó a Kamanosuke, quien estaba aún recostado boca abajo con los ojos cerrados. Viéndolo así, el samurái sentía un poco de remordimiento por lo que había pasado por no poder contenerse. Limpió el cuerpo de kamanosuke poniendo especial atención en la parte de atrás. Satisfecho con su trabajo le colocó de vuelta el pantalón y tapó su cuerpo con una sábana. Se agachó para estar a la altura de su cabeza recostada en la almohada.

Kakei movió el cuerpo de kamanosuke para que quede echado de lado. Limpió sus mejillas bañadas por lágrimas con un trapo húmedo para luego besar su frente. "Abre los ojos" Yuri abrió sus párpados revelando sus bellos ojos esmeralda algo perdidos, aún visiblemente intoxicado por el licor. "kakei?" dijo en una voz muy baja el pelirrojo, lo que sobresaltó al samurái por un momento. "Ya es tarde. Es hora de que duermas. Mañana volvemos a ueda" le informó kakei en un tono casi tierno. Yuri asintió débilmente con la cabeza antes de desvanecerse por completo.

Kakei se levantó del suelo, arregló un poco el cuarto pero dejó las botellas donde estaban. Quitó el seguro de la puerta, dio un último vistazo a su compañero y salió de la habitación para ir a su propio cuarto. Mañana todo volvería a la normalidad, Yuri probablemente no recordaría nada o pensaría que fue un sueño. Le dejaría dormir un poco más pues se lo había ganado. Tenía toda la noche para pensar en una explicación creíble sobre las marcas de uñas en su cintura y caderas, así como el dolor en su trasero, pero para eso tenía toda la noche. Kakei se echó en su cama y se durmió inmediatamente.


End file.
